Blood Stained Tears
by x fever x
Summary: COMPLETED.Kitten Curtis is younger than Darry, older than Soda. Here's the twist she has a sick obsession. With blood. Rated T for gory details. And it's not really scary, but it kind of is. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

I've this idea in my head for a little bit. I don't think it's ever been done but I hope you like it. I'll definitely need suggestions and some help though. I'm not really sure where it's going yet. But anyway here's the summary:

Kitty is the Curtis's sister. In between Soda and Darry. There's always been something different about Kitten Curtis. Her obsession with blood and murder maybe? Post-Book, after parents death.

Chapter 1  
3rd Person

* * *

Kitten Curtis was sitting in her corner, on the floor, watching the tv screen from afar. She twirled her reddish brown lock and then bit on it. She wasn't sure what her brothers and _their_ friends were watching. It was a movie, and the girl was running from a killer. She wanted to see her blood but of course the hero came to save her. She grunted loudly, in disappointment Her older brother, Darry, looked back at her, to make sure she was still okay. 

There was always something strange about Kitten. Ever since she was five and Soda, who was four at the time, broke his nose. Kitten had just stared at the blood that had dripped onto the floor. Then she stuck her tiny little index finger in it and smeared it. No one thought it would turn out to be a serious problem.

Then she turned twelve. She had started going through puberty and Mrs. Curtis bought her a razor to shave her legs with. She decided the razor had a better use, to cut her body. She would cut herself and then smear the blood. She once cut her finger and wrote her name in blood on the bathroom wall.

That's when the Curtis's realized Kitten wasn't normal. They started saving up money so she could see a therapist. They never saved up enough money, and when they died, only a few weeks ago, Darry had to use the money to help pay off some debt.

Kitten never talked much either. She was quieter than Johnny. The guys knew what Johnny's voice sounded like, but it was so rare that Kitten talked that they seem to forget she knew how to.

"Man, what's wrong with your sister, ever since the funeral, she's been weirder than usual," Dallas watched as the eighteen year old crawled into her bedroom. Dallas Winston wasn't scared of many things, but he was scared of Kitten. He refused to be alone with her. She had eyes like Pony, grey-green eyes. Kittens eyes weren't calm like Pony's, or happy like Soda's. Not even iced over with concern like Darry's. Kittens eyes were dead. That's all Dallas could think of when he rarely looked her in the eye. His own eyes showed more emotions, more feelings, more life than he's ever seen hers.

Darry shrugged. "She must still be upset." He stared at the closed door.

"Well I'm gonna head home, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Steve stood up and stretched. Two-Bit followed him out, and shivered when he passed Kittens door.

"You goin' to stay here?" Darry asked Dallas and Johnny.

Johnny nodded, and leaned back in the arm chair.

Dallas took a look at Kitten's door, and then stood up. "I'm goin' to head over to Shepard's, see what he's up to. Night guys," he said and hurried out the door.

Pony and Soda headed to bed and Darry handed a blanket to Johnny. He went over to Kittens door and held a fist up to knock. He could hear her faintly humming, and decided against knocking.

"G'night Kitty," he whispered and let his hand drop. He headed down the hall to his room.

* * *

So what do you think? It was kind of short but next chapter will be longer. Hopefully it will be up soon, that is if anyone likes it and thinks I _should_ continue. Besides I have three other stories, but I'll try and get next chapter up! Toodles!

..:Hope:..


	2. Chapter 2

**Miru Amai:** I'm very happy your interested and I hope you like it!  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** I'm kind of picturing the girl from The Ring as Kitten. The same kind of...creepiness. But I hope you like it! And Dally's gotta be creeped out by something! Lol.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** I don't know how gory I _could_ actually get. But I don't think I can get to gory lol. Hope you like it.  
**Just Playin:** It's supposed to freak you out lol. Woooooo (trying to make scary ghosts sounds lol). Hope you like it though.  
**ZiggyGurl:** Lol! Strange pup. Don't worry I always talk to myself. I fight with myself too...00  
**steves-girl:** Thanks! I hope you like it!  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** She's going to kill someone pretty soon. I don't know if it should be Cherry, Sylvia or Evie. Well which one should be first anyway lol.

Chapter 2  
3rd Person

* * *

Kitten was sitting with Soda at the breakfast table, eating a bowl of cereal. She peered around the door at Johnny's sleeping figure. She stood up without a word. 

"Hey, Kitty, you goin' to eat the rest?" Soda asked, getting no response.

Kitten walked over to Johnny and stood over him. She stared at his scar and remembered the day he got it. It didn't bleed...much.

Johnny had had a peaceful nights rest. He could feel someone standing over him. He learned to be a light sleeper. He never knew when his dad was going to give him a beating.

His eyes flew open and he turned as white as a ghost. His breathing sped up as he saw Kitten standing there, staring at him, examining him.

"H-hi K-k-kitttten-n," Johnny stuttered trying to even his breathing out again.

She kept staring at him. He gulped loudly.

"Morning Kitten!" Darry grabbed his sister and Johnny calmed down.

Kitten stared at Darry and walked outside. She walked down the street, her hair covering her face mostly. She pushed it back on one side.

"I'm tired of being treated like this Steve!" Kitten looked up to see Steve and his girlfriend Evie fighting.

He rolled his eyes, "I treat you better than other people would. Get over yourself Evie!"

"We are over Steve Randle! Over!" she threw the ring he had given her at him and stormed off.

He bent down and looked at it sadly. Stuffing it in his pocket he sighed and started walking. He walked right into Kitten.

"Oh sorry Kitty!" he said and helped her up.

She looked down at their hands touching, and then back into his eyes. Her eyelids widdened and she ran.

Steve arched his eyebrow. 'Strange broad,' he thought to himself and headed to the Curtis's.

Kitty didn't like that Evie hurt Steve. She ran in the direction she had took off in. Kitten found Evie, kissing another guy. She had been cheating on Steve Kitty realized.

Kitten knew that when someone does something wrong they deserved to be punished. Well, Kitty was going to make sure Evie was punished. She followed her some more.

Evie had felt someone following her. She thought maybe it was Steve. Poor guy, she had thought, doesn't know when to quit. Except when she turned around all she saw was a strange, yet pretty, girl standing there. Evie had seen this girl somewhere else.

* * *

Boring I know. But it will good get eventually. I'm in a pretty low mood anyway. I must go wash up before my mom has a cow! Toodles! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mrs. Benji Madden:** he he I give you the shivers!  
**ZiggyGurl:** Urgh my cousin likes to stand over my while I sleep until I wake up. It gives me the creeps!  
**steves-girl:** Hope you like this chapter!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Aww I am so flattered! Thanks for adding me to your list it made me smile like the whole day!  
**streetpanther:** Yes they do lol.**  
Miru Amai:** We shall all say goodbye to Evie...soon.  
**memyselfandi:** I'm glad you like the story! I hope you like this chapter!  
**mischeif-maker:** Do Do Do Do DO DO Do...  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** Oi the ring is so creepy!  
**AngryPrincess13:** I never ever would have written a Curtis sister fic. I generally don't like them, but there are a few good ones. I just had this crazy idea, ya know. I'm ubber glad you like it!  
**screaming666:** So glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!  
**SodapopCurtis:** I've been known to scare some people, hehehe. lol  
**Sheena:** Oh my gosh, thank you soooooooo much! Your comment really boosted my confidence, and motivated me to get an account on I'm starting to write my own story. I'm so glad you like it and thank you again!

Chapter 3  
3rd Person

It was Kitten Curtis, Evie realized. She had remembered a conversation she had with Sodapop one day, back when she was with Steve.

_"Soda, what's wrong with you're sister? She seems really quiet," Evie had pointed out. It was true, all the girl was doing was sitting on a stool staring at her. No not staring, glaring.  
Soda looked over at his sister then back at his best friend's girlfriend. He just shrugged, "She's always like that."  
"Oh, well does she have a disease or something?"  
"No, she's just...well...she's obsessed with blood." he shivered slightly.  
"Well that's a little strange, don't ya think?"  
"Of course, but she's still my sister. And I love her ya know."_

The Curtis's didn't really talk about their sister much. Evie had certainly steered away from her. Why was she following her? Evie looked behind her several times, and the eighteen year old was still following her, like a vulture.

Kitten realized that Evie must have known that she was going to do something. She may be strange but not stupid. She turned around and headed home. On the way Curly Shepard bumped into her, knocking her down for the second time in one day.

"Oh sorry...hey you're the Curtis's wacked up sister!" he said laughing.

Kitten stared at him, boring her lifeless eyes into his reckless ones.

"Guys look, it's Pony's blood obsessed sister," he called to his cronies, who snickered.

Kitten pushed herself up and glared into Curly's eyes. He kept laughing, not understanding that she didn't find it funny. Then again Kitten had never laughed, or cracked a smile at all in her life. Dallas and Darry smiled more on a daily basis than she has in her whole life.

"Look Kitty, I got a knife!" Curly pulled his switchblade out and waved it in front of her face. She followed it with her eyes. "Want to cut me Kitten? See my blood?" he laughed.

Kitten snatched the knife and then his hand. Curly's eyes widened. She pressed the knife against his finger, but stopped before she could cut through the surface. She ran off towards home, the switchblade still in her hand.

When she got home she ran past the guys and into her room, slamming the door. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and moved the underwear. There she had a secret collection of knives. Kitchen knives, butcher knives, switchblades, razors, box cutters. Anything that could cut and draw blood. She carefully placed Curly's blade in the box, and then covered the stash up. She closed the drawer and stepped outside. She looked around, observing her brother's friends, like a mother hen would do her chicks.

Dally and Johnny were watching T.V., as Pony was doing homework. Darry was cooking dinner and Two-Bit was cheering on Soda and Steve, who were in the middle of a crucial arm wrestling match.

Kitten slowly and cautiously walked over to Steve. He took a double take but looked up at her nonetheless. Unfortunately this caused him to lose the arm wrestling match.

"I heard about you and Evie. I'm sorry," she spoke. Steve just stared at her, not sure if he just heard her say something or if he was sincerely going insane. Her voice was soft, and gentle. Like a hummingbird.

"Uhh...it's okay," was all her could mutter up.

"Don't worry Steve, she'll pay. All bad people pay," she spoke so gently. Barely above a whisper. Steve just nodded dumbly, unsure of what was going on. Soda was staring at Kitten. It was the first time he had heard his sister talk in over 14 years. And what was she talking about? Steve and Evie's break up.

"Man, you should have let Evie dump you sooner, "Two-Bit told the curly haired seventeen year old.

"Why?" Steve's eyes left Kitten's retreating back, and looked at Two-Bit.

"So she would have talked sooner. I forgot what her voice sounded like," he commented.

"What's sadder, is that I did too..."Soda trailed off.

* * *

It wasn't the most exciting but whatever. We shall all say goodbye to our beloved Evie in the next chapter, which will be longer! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreamer for lyf:** I've been a busy little bumble bee lol.  
**screaming666:** Hopefully this chapter will be longer  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** I feel so honored to be compared to Steven King and the Exorcist (which I couldn't sleep for three weeks after I watched it!)  
**Just Playin:** Yes you are! Bye bye Evie!  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** She's going to go after anyone who gets her mad. Oh yeah Sandy! I forgot all about her! I need to add her to my list of people to kill off...  
**Miru Amai:** Lol. People forget I'm around them sometimes..kind of depressing...  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Amazing isn't it?  
**SodapopCurtis:** I'm afraid of your mental idea of her. But I will add a description.  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** I don't like her either! That's why she's the first one gone! Haha!

Chapter 4  
3rd Person

* * *

No one knows where Kitty headed off to after her word with Steve. What did she mean that Evie would pay. Steve shuddered when thinking about it. 

Kitten was walking near the park. She had a small yet sharp switchblade in her sleeve. She wasn't sure where Evie was and hit all the main parts. The park, the movie theater, The Dingo, and Jay's. She was going to go to that ugly cowboy's house now, what was his name? Buck?

She passed a store window and stopped to look at her reflection. Her reddish brown hair was almost down to the middle of her back. It was straight and covered up most of her right green-grey eye. She looked very similar to Ponyboy. Hair and eye color wise at least. She had the most perfect skin. She had never had a pimple and her skin was soft and smooth. Skin that girls would kill to have. She had a pretty good body. Kitty was short, 5'3'. Kitty had a nice body. She was pretty, and maybe if she put effort into her looks she could get a lot of guys begging at her feet.

Kitty had a sort of morbid feeling to her. Her skin was pale, probably from lack of food. There was no emotion within her. At least no one thought there was. She always seemed to wear the same thing to. A long sleeved black velvet dress that ended just below the knees. And black sandals. That's all she wore, and it gave her more of a deathly look. But it did highlight some of her features.

Kitty pulled her fingers through her shiny, knot free hair and then continued on her search. She reached Buck's house and saw there was a raving party going on. She knew there was, over hearing a conversation Dallas and Sodapop were having.

Her slender "piano fingers" wrapped around the doorknob and she walked in. No one seemed to notice her as they were all to drunk to see. She walked further in, looking for her prey.

Finally, she spotted Evie making cozy with that boy she was with just after she broke up with Steve. Kitty started to walked over, letting the switchblade slide down to her hand, when a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Kitten what are ya doin' here?" she turned to see Dallas.

She stared at him intensely.

"Uhm...okay. Well are you lookin' for someone? Cause your brothers ain't here," he tried to get her to talk but all she did was stare.

"I'll uh..be here if ya need anythin'. Okay sweetheart?" he pulled his hand from her shoulder. She turned around and continue to walk.

"Strange kid," Tim commented to him. Dally nodded, trying to watch her, to see what she was doing. He had never seen her at a party before. But he soon got distracted by a blond headed greaser girl that had just walked in.

Kitty was only a few feet from Evie, when she had left. Kitty watched to see where she was going. No way she could know what Kitty's agenda was. She saw Evie go into the bathroom. A few seconds later she dashed up the stairs to the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush, and pushed the door open.

Evie shrieked. "Hel-lo I was in here!" she said rudely.

Kitty locked the door and brought the switchblade in full veiw.

"What the-" Evie's eyes widened.

"You did a bad thing Evie. Time for punishment," Kitty spoke softly but evilly. She gragged Evie's hands and slit her wrists, then thrust the sharp blade into her stomach. It happened so fast Evie couldn't even scream. She fell to the floor, blood pouring everywhere.

Kitty stared at the crimson liquid in amazement. She had always felt wonderful seeing her own blood, but seeing others, was a new experience for her. She realized she liked it. And she wanted to see more.

Before leaving she smeared the blood around and put her blade back in it's hiding place. She left without a word, swiftly walking past Dally and calmly heading home.

Dally was dancing with the blond, getting ready to suggest they go somewhere more private when he heard the blood curling scream. Then another one.

"What's goin' on?" Buck walked over to the stream of screams and gasped himself. Dally being the curious type ran up to the bathroom along with Tim Shepard. When they got there a girl threw up at what they were looking at.

Evie Hannan, Steve's girlfriend, a bloody mess on the floor. Blood was smeared on the walls, some just long lines, others little drawings.

"Kitty," Dallas whispered under his breathe.

* * *

Hey she killed someone! Yay! How was it? First time I ever killed someone! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all that reviewed!

**Dreamer for lyf:** Only one person can save the day, Captain America, and he's not here right now lol. Hope you like this chapter. And that's how gory it'll probably get. Unless I get like depressed or something and decide to...okay don't even want to think about it.  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** I couldn't have explained Evie better.  
**streetpanther:** Lol. Yes in a story of course...  
**ZiggyGurl:** Yeah killing a character that you've grown to love makes you feel like a horribly guilty person.  
**Just Playin:** I don't know if Kitty likes Steve. I think she's going to be protective of them, or in love with all them (except her brothers, I'm not into all that incest, it kind of scares me).  
**Miru Amai:** Hope you are happy with her next victim. Mwuahahahahaha!  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** Oh thank you thank you! bows  
**hippie-chick-forever:** Now that's scary. Are you sure you aren't obsessed? Just kidding!  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** Sandy is my next choice, but is it Kitty's? Dum dum dum..  
**Screaming666:** Hope you like this chapter!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Killing sprees, fun for everyone!  
**memyselfand i:** Hmm...well hopefully it will work with this chapter. Basically all she did was kill Evie and I gave a description of her, if it still doesn't work please tell me.  
**Emily:** Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5  
3rd Person

* * *

"Evie's dead man," Dally was trying to explain to Steve what had happened nearly two hours ago. 

"Dead?"

"Dead."

"Why? How?" Steve's mind raced with questions. Kitty felt bad, as she listened through her bedroom door. She didn't want to hurt Steve, but she knew Evie would only hurt him more. A little pain would do good for him.

"Someone stabbed her to death," Dally muttered, quickly glancing at Kitty's door. He was sure it was her. Who else would draw pictures?

"I swear when I get my hands on the guy who did that to Evie I'll wring their fuckin' necks! I swear it!" he spoke angrily. Soda put a hand on his shoulder, trying to make him feel better.

"Or girl," Dally suggested.

"What?"

"Maybe a girl killed Evie, Steve. Maybe they was jealous of her or somethin'. I mean ya know how girls can be. Vicious little vixens," Dally licked his lips.

Steve just shook his head, angry as ever. "I gotta get some air," he said roughly and stormed out the door.

"Soda, is your sister home?" Dally bravely asked.

"Excuse me?" Soda asked wide eyed.

"Your sister, Kitten? She home?" Dally repeated himself.

"Yeah, she's in her room," Soda spoke slowly, staring at the blond headed greaser. He watched as Dally went into Kitty's room and closed the door behind him. Something Sodapop would never do.

A shiver went down Dallas's spine when he entered the room. Kitten was staring out the small dirt covered window.

"Kitty?" he spoke unbelievably softly. Dallas almost had to stop to figure out if he was the one speaking.

The girl didn't turn around or even move, just stared out the window. Something shiny was in her hand. Dallas realized it was a knife.

"Kitty? Do ya happen to know what happened to Evie? Ya know, Steve's ex?" Dally really didn't know why he was asking. Maybe to get a confession.

"Damn it Kitten will you fuckin' answer me!" he yelled out of rage.

The girls snapped her head in his direction, boring her morbid eyes into his cold ones.

He tried to speak again but couldn't form words, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel. He was just numb, he felt as if he was dead.

"Why would I know Dallas?" she spoke quietly.

He blinked, that voice did not just come out of that girl's mouth. "You were there."

"You were there too, shouldn't you know?" she advanced towards him, the blade of the knife pressed in her palm.

"I wasn't by her."

"She was punished. It's what she deserved. Evie did a bad thing. She needed to suffer the consequences. All the bad people do. Someone has to make sure they get it," she sliced the knife through her skin, staring at the blood. Dally took that as his cue to leave. In one motion he swiftly opened the door, flew out, and closed it. Breathing heavily he silently vowed never to go in there again.

* * *

It was short I know but I felt I should end it here otherwise I'd be going into the next Chapter, she figures out her next victim he he. Also I don't know if I should have a little bit of romance or not. Any ideas?  



	6. Chapter 6

Wow I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! Hope you like love this chappy!

**Dreamer for lyf:** Yeah Kitty can't have romance...she can like everyone though! Kitty is definitely no Mary-Sue!  
**Miru Amai:** Lol, Kitty is kind of adorable. Scary but cute in her own way!  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** Sylvia will be one of her victims!  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Kitty definitely has a crush on Dally, and Steve, and Two-Bit, and Johnny, and everyone else! Don' know if she'll actually get together with them...well I do but well..you'll see!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Yes it is. -creepy Halloween music plays- MWUAHAHAHAHA  
**hippie-chick-forever:** Yeah I don't know how people can like cut themselves and stuff, I get freaked out when I get a paper cut!  
**steves-girl:** Hope you like this chappie!  
**Emily:** That's a very good idea, the Steve thing! I'm going to use it later on, or something like it. Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter!  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** I'm sure Dally would just love to have a romance with you, lol.

Here we go with chapter 6. I think I **might** start following the events of the book. Tell me what ya think about that!

Chapter 6  
3rd Person

* * *

It had been a week since Evie's funeral. The guys went, out of respect for Steve. Kitty didn't bother. When Darry had asked her, she only stared at him, then back at the wall. 

Steve was still mad, and still wanting vengeance, but he realized that it was no use. Who ever killed Evie had to be long gone. No one heard of another killing since then.

He was now sitting on the Curtis's couch, with Johnny. They were watching an old Dracula movie from the 40's or something. Steve found it funny, it looked so fake. Johnny was really only half watching it.

"Oh Dracula!" Two-Bit screeched as he bounded into the Curtis's house. Bringing life into it. Soda looked up from his and Dally's poker game and laughed as Two-Bit tried to bite Steve's neck.

"Cut it out! I might get rabies!" he yelled and laughed.

"You can't get rabies from humans Steve," Darry chuckled.

"Darry, we're talking about Two-Bit here!"

"That's true." They all laughed.

Silently they had all decided to watch Dracula. They were all squished on the couch and floor when Kitty walked in. They had forgotten she wasn't there.

"_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black.."_ The girl sang quietly as she observed the boys.

"Hi Kitty!" Soda smiled at her.

"_She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back.."_was her reply.

"That's **not** how the song goes," Two-Bit whispered.

Soda's smile faded and Kitty walked into the bathroom. He could spot a trail of blood drip from her hand. He nudged Darry and pointed. Darry sighed. Their poor beige rug was turning a disgusting brown from the amount of blood that Kitty dripped on it.

Darry felt as if he failed Kitty and their parents. He wanted so bad to send Kitty somewhere, for her to get help. There was no way he could afford it. They were **just** making the bills, how was he going to pay for Kitty to be sent to a mental institution?

"Hey Curtis's and company!" I hard, and cheerful voice came from the doorway. It was Tim Shepard. He dropped by every now and then.

"Hey Tim," they greeted him.

"Boy do I have news for you Dallas," he sat on the arm of the couch.

"What is it?" Dally asked gruffly.

"You're broad, Sylvia, was gettin' pretty damn cozy with one of them Brumly Boys. Always seems to be two-timin' ya! 'Specially when ya in jail. And to think you just got off early for good behavior!" Tim laughed carelessly.

Dallas growled.

Kitty overheard the conversation, and decided another bad deed was done.

* * *

I know it was short, but I'm not sure if I should follow the book or not. Tell me what ya think. Will update sooner! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanks for all the beautiful reviews! Oh I forgot to add in the last chapter that I didn't make up the Miss Mary Mack twisted song thingy. You can find that in the book "White Is For Magic" by Laurie Faria Stolarz. She's an amazing author and deserves the credit for those twisted lyrics!

**Ale Curtis-Carter:** You're right I shouldn't. I have more ideas for it without the books events.  
**Just Playin:** She like likes them all. Every single one of them. I can't really blame the gal though. lol.  
**Dark-Celeste:** I felt it was very Kitten-like for her to start singing that song. She is one strange, strange child.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Thank you, thank you lol. Yes Sylvia is our next victim.  
**you:** Yes you can say that again lol.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** First time I read the song I couldn't get it out of my head lol.  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** When I read the story to my mommy, she said uh-oh too. Hope you like what happens...  
**Emily:** You're right! She is doing Tulsa a favor, getting the beyotchs of the street! Until she starts killing...well you'll find out..

Chapter 7  
3rd Person

* * *

"I ain't nothin' but a Hound Dog! Cryin' all the time!" Two-Bit "sang" loudly, and horribly off key in the Curtis's living room. The seven boys laughed, as Two-Bit made a poor impression of Elvis's dance moves. 

Kitty opened the door and walked over to the. She lightly tapped Dally on the shoulder, like a child would their father to ask a question.

"Hmm?" Dally turned around slightly to face her.

"Where does Sylvia live?" she asked quietly.

"Uhh...why?" he asked curiously.

"I want to know," she replied. Dally searched her face and eyes for a reason, but only found the same non-existent feeling she always projected.

"Don't worry about," he said roughly and turned back to the t.v.

She grabbed his shoulder, digging her claw-like nails into his shirt. "

"Ow! Damn it Kitten!" he shouted at her.

She glared her orbs at him.

"Damn if you want to know that bad, she lives at 17 Devoe. Now let the frig go!"

Kitty obeyed, and went back to her room without another word.

Dally rubbed his shoulder.

"I've never seen her do _that_ before," Pony's eyes were widened.

"Guess she really needs to see your girl huh?" Two-Bit laughed.

"Not funny," Dally commented, still nursing his shoulder. It was forming a nice black and blue. He could feel it.

Kitty took out a small notebook from under her bed. It was tattered and torn, with small smears of red around it. She opened it carefully. It was holding together by a few threads. In it she wrote down: _Sylvia Gregor, 17 Devoe Street. Butcher knife._

* * *

Definitely my shortest chapter, and I'm very sorry about that, but I knew that's where I had to end it. Should have next chapter up tomorrow Again, sorry it was short! 


	8. Chapter 8

I have been neglecting my stories! I just wanted a little break after finally finishing This Lullaby. But hey I'm updating now!

**Just Playin:** Nah there's not going to be any romance. Well like not like real romance. You'll see what I mean. But yeah ya can't blame her for having the hots for them all! I definitely would!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** I was hoping to have this chapter up way quicker. but what I think I'm going to do and what actually turns out to what I do do, are two different things. So usually when I say I'll have blah blah done and up by blah blah, don't believe me lol. But it _is_ here now! And I'm going to make this a longer chapter! Just for you!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** My parents think I'm crazy no matter what I do...but then again I go around pretending I'm my dog...  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 8  
3rd Person

* * *

"Hey, any of ya'll want to head over to the Nightly Double?" Dally asked. He was bored just sitting on the Curtis's couch, with nothing to do. 

"Yeah sure," the boys replied.

"A'ight, come on," Dallas got up and lead them out the door.

"Wait!" Kitty's voice rang in their ears. It was strange that she was talking all of a sudden.

Soda turned around, as did Darry and Steve.

"Can I come?" she asked softly, pulling her velvet sleeve down farther.

"Sure," Darry spoke when no one else responded.

She nodded and ran back inside the house. She grabbed her bag, well their mother's really, but they had given it to her. What were three boys going to do with it?

The greasers all started walking down to the drive-in, causing trouble on the way. Harassing innocent girls, screaming at little kids, embarrassing the elderly. All of them having a good time.

Kitten walked behind them. Her steps were long and leisurely. She always held her head up, staring straight ahead. And if anyone tried to bother her, she just stared at them. No one tried to bother Kitten Curtis, only stupid kids like Curly Shepard. Besides the fact that her older brother _was _Darrel Curtis, people knew she was a few nuggets short of a Happy Meal. It was a small close-knit town. Word spread around. Of course everyone heard about five different stories, all of them more false than the others. Who knew what the real deal with her was?

Plus after Evie's murders people became suspicious as to who did it. Cops were questioning people, but no one could really come up with a prime suspect. Of course Dallas was up there, along with Tim Shepard, and even Steve. Most everyone said that Dally and Shepard were no where near Evie, and Steve? He wasn't even there. It was rumored that someone saw Kitten, but no cops came to question the Curtis's, so the boys suspected it false. Just another myth to surround their poor, idiosyncratic sister.

The boys finally reached the Nightly Double, and they paid to get in too. Darry made sure they would, even made Dallas. They all sat down on the bleachers. A few minutes later Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve went up to get popcorn and soda. Leaving Dallas, Darry, and Kitty in silence.

Just as Darry was about to say something about one of the actresses in the movie, little Miss. Thing herself walked up to them, well Dallas really.

"Hey babe," Sylvia popped her gum annoyingly, and winked at Darry, though she was addressing Dally.

"What do you want?" Dally spat disgustedly.

"What crawled up your ass?" she sat down making Kitty move over so she could squeeze between her and the tow-headed greaser.

"Heard you've been seein' some other guy," he spoke coolly, and took a deep drag on her cigarette.

"Now baby who said that? Ya know they lyin'. I wouldn't cheat on ya," she twirled his hair.

He glared at her, grabbing her wrist harshly. "Go try to fuck someone else over!"

"Are you breakin' up with me?" she looked appalled.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doin'? Yes I'm breakin' up with you! Now give me back my damn ring and get the hell out of my face, you slut!"

Sylvia's lips developed into a thin line. She stood up abruptly and shoved Dally's ring at him. She tromped off just as the rest of the boys came back.

"Did you just break up with her?" Soda asked, as they all sat down and distributed the variety of goodies.

Two-Bit handed Kitty a carton of popcorn, and they fingers accidentally brushed against each other. Kitty's heart sprung into her throat. Two-Bit smiled uneasily, and drew his hand back, immediately raking it through his rusty colored hair.

"I ain't stayin' with that broad. 'Specially if she things she go around behind my back.." Dallas continued to rant.

About a half hour into the movie, Kitty saw Sylvia make her way to the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and followed her.

"Hey..Kitty! Where ya...goin?.." Pony trailed off when his sister didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

* * *

Oooo a cliffy! I'm sure you can guess where she's going! You'll have to wait till I update Mwuahahahaha! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for my reviews. They were scrumdidlyumcious!

**Dark-Celeste:** Well wouldn't you be a bit discombobulated if your muted freaky sister wanted to come to the movies with ya? Lol.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Young Matt Dillon is a very sexy beast...no wonder I have a picture of him right by my pillow hehe.  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Eventually lol.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Your review made me smile: ) I'm going to miss your reviews! But I do hope you have lots more when you come back! Hope you love this chappie!  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** So happy you liked it and I hope you like this chapter.  
**hmmm...:** Hope you like this chapter  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** Adios amigos! lol  
**Caspervolleyballplaya18:** Now we shall find out what our little Kitty is up to lol. Hope you like it!

Chapter 9  
3rd person

* * *

As Kitty drew closer to the bathroom she casually held the butcher knife that was in her bag. She walked into the musty and crowded bathroom. How was she supposed to stealthily kill someone with all these people around? 

She spotted Sylvia fixing her hair and applying even **more** red lipstick. It reminded Kitten of the clown she once saw when her parents took her and her brothers to a circus. The color of the clowns lips made it seem like they were bleeding, and that's what Sylvia's lips were reminding Kitten of. The much needed sight of blood. It sent thrilling shivers up her spine.

"He just broke up with you like that?" Kitty recognized Megan Johnson talking to Sylvia. Kitty was close to them, but not to close.

"Yeah! Didn't even let me explain what happened, even if I had a good excuse for "cheating" he didn't give me any time to state it," she popped her gum in annoyance.

"Boys can be so damned thick headed! They think they know everything and believe everything their stupid little buddies tell them. Real idiots they are!" Megan shook her head.

The two went on about the complexities of their romantic lives and Kitty started to think of her own. Or the non-existence of one. She had never had any romantic relations with a boy. Except there was this one boy, named Wilbur, and his buddies dared him to kiss Kitten. He did. Her one and only kiss, it was in the 6th grade.

Kitty always watched the guys with their girlfriends, with envy, and jealous. Why couldn't she be like those girls? Normal like them? With normal friends, and normal boyfriends. That's why she wanted them to bleed, because she couldn't be like them. She wouldn't.

Kitty's anger rose as she pondered on the thoughts, and she remembered what she was doing in the crowded bathroom. Smelling the disgusting mix of each girls cheap perfume.

She looked to the spot where Sylvia was and noticed she was no longer there. She searched and then saw her pushing her way out of the bathroom with Megan. Kitty followed behind them, as they walked around the side of the bathroom getting a cigarette out.

"Look what I snagged from my dad's bathroom," Megan snickered as she held up a large bottle of Vodka. Sylvia licked her lips and grabbed the glass bottle taking a large gulp. Megan followed in suit.

Kitty stood in the corner watching them. She moved and the grass rustled under her sandals.

"Who's there?" Sylvia looked out into the darkness. She smiled disastrously, as she saw Kitten. Sylvia had seen Dally around her, well when he was with the Curtis's at least. She knew it was their messed up sister. Who didn't know Kitten Curtis?

She whispered something to Megan, and Kitty just stared at them.

"You want some?" Sylvia held the clear bottle, which was only half filled by now, to her; Megan giggled.

Kitty took a step forward and grabbed the bottle. She looked at it, studied it. Lifting the bottle to her nose she sniffed. Just the smell made her want to puke.

"Go ahead, have some, it won't hurt ya," Sylvia smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

Kitty took a large, fast gulp, and felt like screaming when the liquid burned her as it went down. She wanted to douse her mouth with a gallon of water. Slowly, she handed the bottle back to Sylvia, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Megan didn't bother to hide it. They were both drunk.

Sylvia took another gulp and so did Megan, and then they offered it back to Kitten.

She was about to take another burning gulp when she heard someone yell her name in anger.

"Kitty!" the girl looked over to see Darry, just as the Vodka bottle was about to touch her lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darry asked grabbing the bottle out of his sister's hands.

"Hey Superman!" Sylvia giggled.

"Did you give her Vodka?" he asked her disgustedly. First she cheats on his buddy, now she thinks she can get his sister drunk?

"Oh no, she asked for it!" Megan laughed.

Darry rolled his eyes and grabbed Kitty's arm, pulling her roughly away from the two girls.

Kitty didn't understand. He was ruining her plan! Why was Darry doing this? She thought he loved her, and now he's trying to stop her? Why?

He was lecturing her, but she wasn't listening. She was blocking out all of his words. Now she has to find another way to carry on her plan. Stupid boy, such a stupid stupid boy.

Darry let go of her when they reached the guys. They were getting ready to leave, which was probably why Darry was looking for her.

"Where was she Dar?" Soda asked, noticing how Kitty wasn't looking to nicely at their older brother.

"Drinking Vodka with Sylvia and that Megan Johnson," he told the boys, giving Kitty a death look.

Kitty was to busy figuring out a new plan, as she caught Sylvia climbing into a car with some boy and they drove off. Stupid Darry.

"Megan's hot," Two-bit commented.

"Why was she even talkin' to Sylvia?" Dally asked confusedly.

"Dal, the chick don't talk at all man, so I don't they was talkin'," Tim Shepard reminded him, as he had joined the group earlier before.

Megan passed by them, and Kitty heard her say that Sylvia was heading to Greg Hartright's house, and that she was going to meet her there. Kitty looked back at the eight boys, who had become engrossed in their own conversation. Slowly, she backed away from them, and then turned around and started walking to this Greg Hartright's house.

* * *

And I bet you all thought she was going to kill her in the bathroom! Haha! Well I hoped ya enjoyed it! Love you all, toodles! I'm off to update my other stories! Please review, I love when ya review, it's what keeps me writing! 


	10. Chapter 10

Wow I haven't update this in soooooooooo long. So sorry about that!

**horrorpop:** Exorcist was way scary! Yeah Kitty's obsession is quite unique, I just always wanted to make a different kind of story, and I was so sick of all those perfect sister fics, so I figured, why not make one where she's a bloody murderer? Lol.  
**oOoRikku4EveroOo:** One way or another she's a-killin' Sylvia lol.  
**Twitch in my eye:** lol, yes oh my...  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Hope you like this chappie!  
**ZiggyGurl:** I hate all alcohol really, except raspberry wine coolers, and Strawberry Daiquiris, those are yum yum!  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** Megan's gonna be slaughtered too: ).  
**Krista:** Lol, I can never sleep with light's off, not with my screwed up brain and over-active imagination!  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** Hope you likie!  
**Caspervolleyballplaya18:** Yeah Darry can be stupid lol. He hits Pony, and stops Sylvia from getting brutally murdered tsk tsk.  
**loversforever:** thank you thank you! Hope you like this chapter.  
**Two-BitGortez:** Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10  
3rd Person

* * *

Everyone knew who Greg Hartright was. All the Socs and all the Greasers knew him. He was a middle class and had flaming red hair. He was from England, and every girl loved him, no matter what social status. They loved him just as much as they loved Kitten's brother Sodapop. Greg was a huge sex maniac too. Always with two or three girls at one time. And no one cared that he was with other girls, cause he was Greg, he was God. 

She arrived at his one story, clean cut house just as Megan did. Megan walked in, giving Greg a kiss and then closed the door. Sylvia was in there too.

Kitty walked up to the door and knocked. She heard a groan, and a few pleas for him not to go. She almost left, but Kitty knew she couldn't chicken out, she had to remember what Sylvia did to Dally. She hurt him, like Evie hurt Steve. Like everyone hurts Kitty.

"Well, hello there..." Greg's button up shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was getting out of it's perfect gelled back shape.

"Who is it?" Sylvia giggled from inside, as she snorted a white substance off the coffee table.

"I believe it's Ms. Kitten Curtis giving us a visit," he smiled, and licked his lips.

Megan and Sylvia giggled.

"Come on in," Greg opened the door wider. Kitty stared at him, then the girls, and stepped into his house.

Greg looked around to make sure no one saw and closed the door.

"Up for round two Kitty?" Megan snickered, pulling out the familiar glass bottle. The two girls were high and drunk, willing to do anything and everything, just the way Greg liked it.

"You've gotta be hot in this dress Kitty," Greg smiled at her, tracing his hand down the velvet sleeve. She stared at him, suddenly unable to move. "Let's get you into something more comfortable..." he took her hand and pulled her into another room. She clutched her bag tightly.

Greg brought the young girl into a bedroom, and told her to sit on the bed. "Don't worry it ain't gonna bite ya," he assured her when she didn't go to sit.

She sat down, watching him closely, keeping a tight hand on the handle of her weapon of choice. Greg racked through a closet, "Surprising what girl's leave behind.." he muttered. He pulled out a full length sheer dress with spaghetti straps and a slit that went all the way up to the waist. "I think this would suit you," he smiled naughtily, and threw it next to her. "Go on girl, put it on," he demanded. Kitty just stared at him, gripping her little secret even tighter. "Fine bitch, I'll fuck you in that then!" he screamed angrily, he was not used to having anyone deny him of his wishes.

The red-headed boy jumped on top of Kitty forcing his weight onto her and kissing her deeply. She struggled, losing grip on the knife. Her hand fell to the floor searching for it. Finally she grabbed it and drove the butcher knife into his heart. Greg's mouth opened and he tried to scream, but blood poured out and his green eyes went blank before he had the chance. Kitty swiped her fingers through a spot of blood that dripped onto her thigh. She pushed the corpse off of her and dabbed her fingers in more red liquid and wrote a song she was rather fond of:

"_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black. She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back. She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe. She cannot cry, cry, cry. That's why she begs, begs, begs. She begs to die, die, die!_"

After finishing her little lyric writing, Kitty grabbed the knife out of his chest and walked into the living room, where Sylvia and Megan were done snorting the coke, and finished all the vodka.

"Where the hell is Greg?" Sylvia asked rudely. Then in one swift motion Kitty sliced them both, and watched their soulless bodies drop to the floor. She grabbed her bag, headed outside, and walked home.

When she got home the boys were still over, along with Tim, Curly, and Angela Shepard. Upon seeing her entrance Curly stiffened. He was down-right frightened of her after their last encounter.

"Where the hell have you been!" Darry screamed at her. She merely stared at him, keeping the blood-stained hands of hers behind her back, where no one can see.

"Well?" Darry waited. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Kitty vigorously washed the red pigments off. She knew the penalty of murder, it was murder itself. Kitty wasn't afraid of death, she would welcome it, and probably be happier. But she couldn't be killed just yet, just when the fun was beginning...

* * *

So how'd ya like it? Any comments, questions, concerns? Lol, I don't know, my 7th grade science teacher always said that, it kind of stuck with me : ). Well review as always, love ya! Toodles! Oh yes, the Miss Mary Mack lyrics are not mine, they are from the book "White is for Magic" by Laria Faria Stolarz. Excellent book, excellent series!  



	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took awhile to get this up!

**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Well it's Kitty's idea of fun, and well Kitty's messed up so ya know..  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** Hope you like this chappie!  
**ZiggyGurl:** The smell of alcohol is just nasty, but virgin stuff is the yummiest!  
**DancerStar308 (Whose really Dreamer for lyf):** Lol Kitten Massacre that's funny. I think that's what the cops are going to call it if they find out who exactly is killing all these people.  
**horrorpop:** Yeah I love that Mary Mack song. The other day I was just singing it to myself but out loud in Math and I looked up and everyone was staring at me lol. It was funny.  
**miSS-yUnz:** I'll try to get Soda to appear more often, for your obsessions sake lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
**steves-girl:** Hope you like this chapter!  
**Miru Amai:** I guess it is a bit about her. Poor girl, she's so depressed.  
**Dark-Celeste:** White is for Magic is a really good book, and series. The first one is Blue if for Nightmares. There by Laurie faria Stolarz. They're awesome. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter.  
**Caspervolleyballplaya18:** Something big huh? Well I had one idea but I don't think it'll work out, I could use some ideas for this big dramatic moment your hoping for. If you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them. But in the meantime, I hope you like this chapter.  
**Two-BitGortez:** Hope you like this chap.!  
**Emma/Hermione#1fan:** Yes Kitty is one in a million lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
**lol:** I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11  
3rd Person

* * *

Word spread quickly of the triple homicide. It was three weeks afterwards and it was still the talk of the town. Dally's suspicions still pointed to Kitty, though he never let it out when he was pulled into the station for questioning. She was, after all, three of his best friends sister. Dally felt no pain when he found out Sylvia was one of the unsuspecting victim. He couldn't say he didn't care, because a part of him did. A part of Dally would miss that broad, but he knew she had it coming. Sylvia did a lot of bad things, and she was either going to end up pregnant or dead. To bad it was the later. 

"Pony, Johnny I don't want neither of you going out alone. If there is a killer going around, I ain't wantin' you two to be her next victims. Got it?" Darry instructed one dreary morning. He wanted to tell the rest of the boys the same, being as every night he stood up worrying over each one, wondering if they were alive or not.

The two boys nodded. Little did they know the infamous "Blood-Stainer", as the News channels named it, was in their own room. They called it the Blood-Stainer because of the drawings and now words that marked the walls of the her victims. The blood stained the wall.

"Man first this asshole gets Evie and now they kill three more kids. What the fuck is this persons problems?" Steve angrily shouted.

"They can't even find a pattern, or nothin'. It's like they go after random people..." Soda trailed off, as he stared out the window, watching a groups of children jump in puddles of rain. It seemed to be raining all the time now. Well you know what they say, April showers bring May flowers. Except it wasn't April. Soda supposed it was better than the blistering heat that usually accompanied the month of July. While working at the DX one day, a peculiar old lady came in, just scanning. She was hunched over and wore ripped, old clothes. He knew this lady as the Tulsa Witch. It was rumored she was a witch in the days of the Salem Witch Trials, and escaped to Tulsa. She then put a curse on herself of everlasting life, except she grew old. So she keeps growing old and never dies. Anyways, the manager of the DX bought a tv and put it in the corner. Steve had the news on, and was watching it. Soda was half watching the old lady, and half watching the tv. They started talking about the latest updates on the "Blood-Stainer". They figured out it was a she.

"She's going to kill us all one day. She's a troubled young soul, restless, misunderstood. All she wants is love, and she doesn't get any does she?" The Tulsa Witch stared her pale blue eye into Soda's, as if accusing him if something.

"Uh.."

"That poor child, she isn't going to stop you know. Not until she gets what she wants. The soul of a demon has entered her. And that demon never felt love, and until she feels it, the demon won't. Love her, just love her," the old lady warned and then left. Soda just stood there bewildered.

"That is one crazy lady..."

Soda couldn't shake the feeling that the old Tulsa Witch knew who it was. Even worse, that he knew this person. Soda knew a lot of girls, and it was no secret that a lot of girls wanted him, could it possibly be one of his many admirers?

"You okay little buddy?" Darry broke Soda out of his reminiscing thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah Dar, just a little spooked that's all."

"We're all spooked," Two-Bit piped in.

He couldn't help wondering who would be next. Cathy? Kitty? What girl, or boy would it be? Could it be him? Two-Bit quickly realized that all these people getting killed, the gang seemed to know. And they all seemed to be girlfriends, or rather ex-girlfriends. If Soda breaks up with Sandy..would she be the next victim? What if it was Two-Bit's innocent, baby sister? Two-Bit really didn't want to think about it.

While the guys were all in their little dazes, Kitty was observing them. Which one seemed to be hurting the most? That's how she would get her next victim. Was it Dallas, with his back leaning on the wall, the heartless expression on his face, but sorrow filled soul showing something the naked eye could not see? Maybe Steve, with his anger boiling, ready to burst, still mourning over the lost of his Evie? Darry even, his usually worried face completely overwhelmed with concern, and bags under his eyes of all the nights he stays up hours praying to his deceased parents that all the guys, and Kitty, would be okay? Kitty didn't know who, but she just wanted to protect them, to love them.

"I got to get out guys, I'll be back later," Steve stomped out the house, banging the door. This was to much for him to handle. He was really just getting over the murder of his beloved, and now more murders? It only brought back the pain.

Kitty ran out after him. "Steve...are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! Damnit Kitten, get away from me! I don't want you near me! The only reason any of us put up with you is because your Soda and them's sister! You ain't no one to us." he snapped at her when she touched his arm with her cold hand. He really didn't mean it, it was just the anger speaking.

Kitty's heart dropped. Tears came to her cold eyes, but were soon iced over with dread. Steve didn't bother to wait around and kept walking. Kitty stood there, how could he not appreciate what she was doing for him? Was what he said true? She wondered as she looked back at the house.

She realized it must be, as none of them even looked her way when she walked back into the house. How could they be so ungrateful? Kitty thought, her anger flaring. She walked into her room, and opened that top door one more time...

* * *

Well how was it? Sorry no one died in this chapter, but Kitty's just getting started. Hope you liked it! Review! Love you all! 


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**horrorpop:** I'm not exactly sure yet who our next victim shall be, but I'll think of it soon lol.  
**ZiggyGurl:** Kitty's one of those psychopaths that you want to help lol.  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** You shall seen oh so soon!  
**Basket Case89:** Sarah Dessen rocks! I'll definitely check your story out, I would have sooner but my computers been bugging so I really couldn't go online.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Steve forgot that rule: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it all.  
**miSS-yUnz:** Hope you like this chapter, it might have some Soda in it!  
**Two-BitGortez:** Hope you like this chapter.  
**Emma/Hermione#1fan:** Yeah Steve should have been a bit quieter, and Sandy hasn't broken up with Soda yet, but she probably will soon though.  
**krista:** I hope this chapters scary as well and that you like it!  
**CasperVolleyBallPlaya18:** Your e-mail encouraged me to update this story! Give yourself a clap lol. And her knife's are in her top drawer, along with her unmentionables, but that would be the best place to put them because no one would go through that drawer, and if they do they are way sick! Haha, hope you like this chapter.  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** Kitty won't kill herself, at the moment. Hope you like this chapter!  
**kittydepp:** To be compared to such a good author as Stephen King makes me feel...like a good author lol. I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 12  
3rd Person

* * *

Kitty stopped as she reached for Curly's switchblade that she had acquired a little more than a month ago. Was she really going to go after Steve? Steve someone she loved, and Soda and the others loved? She would cause them pain, did she want that? 

Kitty held the switchblade and fell back onto her old squeaky bed. Since her new...hobby...started the boys seemed fearful, and more depressed. Was Kitty the one doing that to them, hurting them? That was the last thing Kitty wanted. Kitten Curtis just wanted to help them, she felt it was her duty after her parents died. Mrs. Curtis was the constant mother figure for almost all of them, and with her gone there was no one left. Kitten had to take that place, and she knew the boys were getting hurt, hurt by girl's they loved, she never imagined she could be one of those girls.

If what Steve said was true, then they truly didn't care about her. Her _brother's_ friends didn't love her. Besides they were never _her_ friends, always her _brother's _friends. "Why don't you go play with your _brothers_ and _their_ friends," her parents would say. "Hey Kitty, want to play with me and _my_ friends," her brothers would ask. Kitty had no friends, she realized. A true lone wolf, leading her pack of imaginary friends. Heck, she didn't even have _imaginary_ friends.

Kitty, angered by her sudden actualization, stuck the blade in the side of her knee high stockings.

"You okay Kit?" her older brother asked as she walked out of her room.

"I'm fine Darrel," she snarled in a such a venomous voice that it sent shivers up the boy's back.

"...Okay."

"Remember when I was a freshman in high school, and you were a junior?" she asked in the same icy tone.

"Yeah.." Darry raised an eyebrow, unsure of where she was going with this conversation, or even why she would bring it up. Kitty never talked about high school, but then again Kitty never really talked.

"Thanks for leaving me friends," she spat and walked out of the house, leaving Darry as well as the others bewildered and beyond confusion.

"What was _that_ about?" Two-Bit, the usual jokester, was so confused, he was curious as to what the heck the girl meant.

"I have no clue...but I don't like how she said it.."

"You know, your sister sure has been asking strange since these murders started. She starts talking more, going places with us, staring at us, trying to comfort us. What if she is the killer?" Dallas blurted out, like a roller coaster of all his thoughts.

"What the hell? You ain't thinkin' straight Dal, ain't no way _my_ sister is a murder!" Darry glared at the seventeen year old.

"C'mon Darry, you got to admit that broad ain't straight in the head..." Dally countered, thinking twice about if he really wanted to anger the muscular older boy.

"So what? She ain't capable of murder, she ain't no God-forsaken hood like you Winston!" Darry yelled, his hands balling into fists. How dare Dallas Winston think of talking about _his_ family that way! Who did he think he was?

"What did you call me Curtis?" Dally's eyes iced over with anger as the two boys stepped towards each other, ready to battle.

"Guys! Stop, this ain't no reason to fight, ya'll are just on your nerves end!" Soda strained his voice yelling over the two, stepping in between them.

"He ain't got no right to talk about _our_ sister that way!"

"Freedom of speech Curtis, I can say whatever I damn please to! That means saying your sister belongs in the damn looney bin with a straight jacket and a friggin' padded room like all the other psychopaths. You ain't want to listen, that ain't my problem, get yourself killed for all I care. Damn broads a damn Lizzy Borden or some shit.." he rambled on, showing himself to the door.

"He is sort of right Darry...Kitty is a bit...nuts.." Two-Bit started, but seeing Darry's raging blue eyes he decided to follow Dallas out, and Johnny left too.

"Calm down Dar. They don't mean nothin' they just scared that's all. We all are, we just want some answers," Soda coaxed his older brother, helping him to sit on the couch.

"I know Soda, but still, they ain't have to point fingers at Kitty like that. Just because she ain't exactly like everyone else, don't mean she's some murder, you know?"

"I know Darry, I know," Soda brought his brother a glass of water as the doorbell rang. The youngest Curtis got up from his seat in the armchair to get it.

"Hello, is this the Curtis residence?" a tall man in a police uniform, in about his late thirties asked.

"Yes this is, Sir," Pony replied.

"May I come in?" he asked and Pony opened the door wider. By this time, both Darry and Soda were standing up, watching the officer.

"My name is Officer Gladskee."

"I'm Darry, and these are my younger brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy. Is there anything we can help you with Officer Gladskee?"

"Do you have a sister, by the name of Kitten?"

Darry slowly nodded his head, gesturing for the policeman to take a seat. He did and Darry sat in the armchair, Soda sat next to the officer and Pony stood in the corner.

"Fingerprints in the bathroom of Buck Merril's house where Evie Hannon was killed. Matching fingerprints were found in the bedroom and living room of the Hartright's house, the sight of Greg, their son, Sylvia Gregor, and Megan Johnson's murders. Witnesses at Buck's party said they saw Kitten, and witnesses also said they saw her hanging around with Sylvia and Megan the night of their murders. On a hunch we checked medical records...and Kitten's fingerprints match up with the ones at the murders houses..."

* * *

Okay so how was it? Now the police are getting suspicion and the boys are on high ends! Not only is Kitty killing people, but she's also ruining a great friendship. Oh my! Wow that was weird...well I hope you liked it! Review cause you love me! Toodles! 


	13. Chapter 13

Look! A miracle has happened! I have **updated**! I thank all those who have reviewed, and my complete thank you's will be at the bottom. I hope you guys like this! I dedicate it to all of you!

* * *

Chapter 13  
3rd Person

* * *

"What you gettin' at Officer?" Darry eyed the man closely. He didn't like this. First Dallas, now this guy? What was the world coming too? 

"Well, Mr. Curtis, has your sister been behaving strangely? I mean the fingerprints match, and Kitten is our top suspect. Now I do have orders to arrest her, but I decided to come talk to her family. Maybe she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, are you understandin'?"

"My sister ain't no murderer, and you and the rest of the damn world should keep your nose out of our business! Our parents just died, she's going through bad times as it is! Now with everyone using her as a damn scapegoat for these killings . . . it just ain't fair!" Darry's voiced was strained and filled with worry as it rose louder. Darry, the calm and collected one, was losing all of his nerves. Soda quietly told Pony to get their brother another glass of water as the gentlemen stared at the twenty-year-old bewildered.

"I think it'd be best if you came back at another time," Sodapop mentioned and the officer tipped his hat, walking out the door.

"What is wrong with everyone? What is it?" Darry stared into the scared eyes of Ponyboy Curtis. The youngest Curtis was scared to death, as if the killer herself was threatening him. He had never in his life seen Darry lose it. Maybe all the stress that had been brought onto him when their parents died was finally starting to cut into him, causing him to meltdown like this. It scared Pony, if Darry couldn't hold it together, how could anyone else?

Sodapop and Ponyboy decided to do the dishes in silent while their oldest brother turned in early.

"Do you think it's true?" Pony looked up at Soda, who was whistling happily as he scrubbed the ketchup off of one dish.

"I don't know. It all seems a little . . . surreal, don't you think?"

"I guess. But . . . I mean . . . Kitty. She has been acting . . . stranger."

"Maybe it's just her way of dealing with . . . everything," Soda didn't want to say "their parents death". It was too painful for him to remember, and by not mentioning it, he could deal with it.

"Her fingerprints matched Sodapop. Don't ya find it strange that it's always someone that one of the guys break up with?"

"I guess, but it's our sister Pony."

"So? Dally's our friend."

"What does Dally have to do with this?" Soda looked at the younger boy puzzled.

"Well I'm sure Dally could commit murder."

"No, he can't. Ol' Dal can talk a good game, and I know he can beat someone _close_ to death, but ol' Dal can't kill no one. No matter how much he threatens," Soda believed it too. He believed that deep down, Dallas wouldn't harm a fly if it he weren't expected too.

Pony rolled his eyes as he put the last dish away. He headed into his and Soda's room and got ready for bed.

Soda followed his brother when Kitty came barreling through the door. Soda was practically knocked over by her.

"Whoa, slow down there sweetie," he steadied his sister and looked at her. Tears were sliding down her pale cheeks, and her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She had been crying.

"Kitty, you okay?" she touched his cheek, and then ran into her bedroom.

Something dripped onto the floor, and Soda touched his cheek where Kitten's hand had just been placed. He pulled his fingers away and examined them. Blood dripped from them and onto the floor.

* * *

Whoa, pretty intense there. Hope _you_ guys liked it! Well did ya? 

**Review Thank Yous:**

**miroku:** Oooh tootsie rolls on top! I loooove tootise rolls! I'm glad you like my stories, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**miroku-san:** Hope you liked this chapter :).  
**Blood Rayvn:** Hope you fancied (I'm trying to use words other than liked lol) this chapter as well!  
**Two-BitGortez:** Glad you like it so far!  
**ghostofyou27:** Hope you liked the update. I'm going to try and update more often.  
**krista:** Sorry for the long wait. I've been out of my writing mode, but I'm back! Hope you liked it!  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** I have missed your reviews, but I haven't updated so I guess that's just as bad lol. Well I hope you liked it!  
**CasperVolleyBallPlaya18:** I'm so glad I can e-mail you when I get stuck! You've been great help, and I hope you liked this chapter so far.  
**miSS-yUnz:** This chappie was pretty short as well. But hey at least I updated lol. Hope you liked it though!  
**horrorpop:** Yeah Lizzie didn't give her parents too many whacks. I did a report on her last year and I was actually disappointed to find that out lol. Hope you liked it.  
**Dark-Celeste:** Hope you liked this chapter. Kitty's so lucky not to be arrested yet, don't ya think?  
**goldengreaser:** Hope you liked this chapter!  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** Well I think almost everyone knows of Lizzie Borden, and I figure when your like arrested enough you might come to learn your freedoms. He might need to use it when unfairly arrested lol. E-mail me so I can start writing the next chapter of this neat story "The Ones Forgotten". You might like it lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**Emma/Hermione#1fan: **Darry isn't taking the news to well eh? Hope you enjoyed!  
**Dreamerforlyf:** Hope you liked this chapter!  
**ZiggyGurl:** Me and my cliffies. Don't you love them? Lol. Hope you liked the chapter otherwise!  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** She might get off on an account of her...erm...problems. But still it's quadruple homicide, as far as we know...

Hope you all liked it. And I hope the characters didn't seem out of character, though S.E. Hinton never had them in this sort of scenario, so how are we to know how they would act? Hmm...

Well Toodles!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you guys for loving this story so much. And without any further ado, Chapter 14

* * *

Chapter 14  
3rd Person

* * *

Soda stared at the blood on his hand horrified. Simply horrified. Kitty had zoomed past him and slammed into the bathroom. He felt his dinner rise into his throat and tried to open the door. It was locked. He raced to the kitchen and continued to be sick into the garbage can. When he was done he quickly drank a glass of water and then headed back over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, but knew his sister wouldn't open. He found a bent out of shape paper clip that the boy's always use for a key. He opened the door with ease and stared at Kitten.

She was slumped down in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking herself back and forth. There was still blood on her hands, and on Soda's left cheek as well.

"Baby, what did you do?" he kneeled down next to her. She didn't say a word, wouldn't even look at him. He pulled her into his arm, as a brotherly instinct. Her body felt numb to him. She kept rocking herself, she wasn't even crying. She looked...dead.

"He paid." It was out of nowhere, and about twenty minutes later that Kitty said a word.

"What?"

"He paid," she repeated, an murderous glaze coating her eyes.

"_Who_ paid?" Soda asked, and to be truthful, the way she was looking and the tone she was using was starting to scare him.

"Who else?" she looked at her hands, the blood had dried on them. Soda felt his cheek, dried blood had coated it.

"I don't understand what your talkin' 'bout," he shook his head.

"I did it, I made them all pay. The bad people are always punished, so I punished them. They deserved it."

Soda's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. His handsome and happy-go-lucky face was contorted as he tried to figure out what his older sister could be talking about.

Like a tidal wave, it hit him. Evie, Sylvia, Megan, Greg, that's who _they_ are! The cop was right. His sister was a killer. No..no. 'You ain't thinkin' straight' he told himself. It was just lack of sleep, he tried to reason as the excuse for his thoughts.

"Now I hurt him too. I didn't mean to, but he got in the way of the one I did mean to. I wouldn't have hurt them but I don't like to get hurt," she snarled at him. He almost fell back on his rear, though what she said made no sense to him.

"Nobody does baby. Come on your just tired, let's get you to bed," he stood up and reached out for her hand, her blood stained hand.

"Do you love me Soda?" she looked up at him, and at the moment she looked so innocent, and so young. Innocent people don't kill others.

"Of course I do sweetie."

She smiled at that and stood up, walking past him and into her room.

Soda looked at his cheek. There was a red hand print of blood, with a few lines from where the liquid ran. He took a quick shower, scrubbing the discolor off. After shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around himself, he inspected the spot. His face was still a bit red, and it faintly looked like someone had smacked him. The sixteen-year-old re-dressed himself in his boxers and jeans and headed to bed.

Ponyboy was the last to wake up the next morning. He joined his siblings at the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal. It was Saturday, and everyone was off.

"Mornin' ya'll," he yawned out.

"Do you love me Pony?" he shut his mouth at the sudden question and looked at his older sister. She was sitting to his right.

"Yeah," he replied, stunned by the question. She smiled smugly and went back to eating her corn flakes. Kitten, as everyone knows, rarely talked, and it was even rarer that she ever talked to him. Even when they were children, Kitty always overlooked the youngest Curtis. She was always protective of Soda and Darry, but never of Ponyboy. At the playground Kitty got into fights with kids that tried to harm Darry or Soda, but she never seemed to keep that close of an eye on the baby.

"She's been asking us all morning," Darry explained to his baby brother later on in the morning. Soda hadn't told Darry about last night, or anyone else for that matter.

"Is she a'right?"

"I reckon so."

Pony nodded and sat down on the couch, flipping the tv on to watch some 'I Love Lucy' episodes. Soda joined him a few moments later, after taking another shower. Darry was in the kitchen sorting out some bills and other financial things, and Kitty was in her room. She stared out her window and thought about her brothers. They loved her. She was happy.

Soda laughed loudly at the mishaps of Lucy and Ethel. In the middle of one of his guffaws, a disheveled looking Two-Bit Mathews ran into the house.

"Guys! Johnny! Johnny..he's in...he's in the...the hospital!" he stuttered between huffs of breath.

Pony jumped to his feet and demanded which one. Two-Bit told him where, and the four boys jumped into the Ford pick-up.

They ran down the halls and into the emergency rooms. Steve and Dally were already there. Johnny was lying on the white bed. Tubes were everywhere, and it looked like he was hooked up to a billion machines. He had a big patch on his chest that was tainted with blood. He looked whiter than usual.

"Hey guys," he piped out as they entered the room.

"What happened?" Darry asked.

"Your sister," Dallas, who was leaning against the wall, spat.

"What?"

"Your darlin', innocent little sister, found Steve and Johnny just walkin' around last night. Her and Steve had an argument before and she was fixin' on hurtin' him somethin' awful. Johnny here stepped in between them and got a beating from hell!" Dally went on, his eyes looking more dangerous with each and every syllable.

"What?" all three Curtis boys asked, in disbelief.

"So _that's_ why she had blood on her...she is...oh man," Soda fell back on the seat.

"I-I'm sorry," Johnny felt it was his fault their sister was a homicidal lunatic.

"It ain't your fault Johnnycakes," Pony assured him.

"Is it true?" Darry, wide eyed, looked between Steve and Johnny.

Johnny bit his lip and nodded slowly. Steve replied with a "Hell yea! She's a psycho," and a few other choice words after.

Darry sat down in another vacant seat and held his head in his hands. Where was Kitty anyway? Oh yeah, home.

"Mr. Curtis?" Darry looked up to see the officer from the day before.

He rose to his feet as the cop went on, "I have a warrant for your sister's arrest. I demand to be brought to the girl at once."

The eldest boy's eyes narrowed, "It ain't her fault! She just ain't right in the head!"

"Insane or not, your sister **murdered** four innocent teenagers, and attempted to murder these two boys. We have enough witnesses and testimonies, evidence and proof to send Kitten Marie Curtis to death row."

Darrel lunged at the officer, knocking him down and swung at him. All his rage was finally causing him to blow to measures beyond his control. Soda and Two-Bit grabbed his arms ripping him away from the official. Gladskee stood up, and stepped back a good foot or two.

"I could put you in jail too, for assaulting an officer," at this Dallas snorted. Gladskee eyed the blond-haired boy, before returning his attention to his attacker. "But I won't. I understand the pressure you are going through. Now, if someone will show me to Ms. Curtis, I can carry out my duties."

Soda and Two-Bit pinned Darry to the wall and were struggling to keep him there.

"Normally I don't go along to what cops want, but this I'll do," Dally, seeing as no one as else was going to take the man, stepped out of the room, the cop in suit.

"I'll kill that damn Winston," Darry growled maliciously, and Soda feared that he might do just that. Murderous feelings must run throughout the family.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I hope it was good, and you all liked it! 

**Thank Yous:**

**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Hope you liked it!  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** I e-mailed you back. Just waiting for your reply lol. Well anyways, hope you liked this chapter.  
**Basket Case89:** In all honestly, I'm not too into blood and gore, and I really never thought I could possibly write a story like this, but I guess I can. Well Kitty didn't exactly kill one of the guys, but she sure did try.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** She didn't kill a cop, though that is a good idea. I actually wasn't sure how she got the blood on her hands until I started typing this. Well, all-in-all I hope you enjoyed it!  
**Emma/Hermione#1fan:** I figured Darry would be having major breakdowns by now. Well I hoped you liked his even more gruesome meltdown in this chapter!  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** I figured Soda'd be a little more compassionate about the whole situation. Well tell me what you thought! Hope you liked it!  
**Miroku:** I'm glad you liked it. I really am surprised by the success of this story. It was a pretty bold step for me. Well anyways, hope you liked this chapter!  
**miSS-yUnz:** I don't know why I keep having them shorter and shorter, maybe because I'm usually writing at ten o'clock at night? Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it!  
**krista:** Yay, I'm a sexy bastard lol. Well my reviewers are basically the whole reason I write, so I feel this is my true way to thank them (besides writing and all). So thank you! lol. Hope you liked it. If I was famous I'd be the type of person that actually replied to every single fan letter I got. That would be a long time lol.  
**Two-BitGortez:** Hope you enjoyed!  
**CrazyAlchemistgrl017:** Kitten is my inner creepiness coming out lol. I'm glad you like it, and I hope this chapter was to your enjoyment as well!  
**nighttime writer:** Aw, I didn't mean to scare you lol. That is kind of creepy though..I hope my phone doesn't ring now. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! And that your nothing rings to scare you lol.  
**Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis:** You were on the right track! The blood was Johnny's but she wanted it to be Steve's. I hope you enjoyed it!  
**MirokuNekoChan:** Dally is pretty mean to her, but no the blood wasn't his. She might have some of his blood later...well hope you liked it. : )

Alright I'm off to do something else. Toodles my loves!


	15. Chapter 15

Hmm...can't think of anything to say, cept I love you guys to no end. Now let's get on with the murderous story.

* * *

Chapter 15  
3rd Person

* * *

Dallas and the cop arrived at the Curtis house in a few minutes. It was, Dallas thought in amusement, the fist time he had ridden in a cop car, without handcuffs and having his rights told to him. Gladskee opened the door, and walked in slowly.

"Hello? Kitten Curtis? My name is Officer Gladskee. I'd like to have a few words with you.." the officer started waiting. He didn't hear a sound or see anyone emerge.

"Are you sure she's home?" he turned to the younger boy. Dallas nodded.

Gladskee moved slowly through the house, his gun ready at his hand. Dally stayed behind, watching through the doorway. Gladskee walked into the two youngest Curtis's room, the bathroom, and then finally stopped at Kitten's room. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. He knocked. "Kitten Curtis, open this door!"

Silence.

"Open this door...or else!" he tried with a more firmer tone.

Silence.

Dallas walked in, but kept his distance. The last time he had been in Kitty's room was less than pleasurable.

"Open this door," the officer commanded Dallas. He narrowed his eyes, "Open it yourself."

"If you don't cooperate, I'll arrest you, too."

"Okay, and I really don't care."

The officer sighed and shot at the knob three times, and kicked the door open. The two males walked into the cold room to find...nothing. No one was in it. Gladskee looked under the bed, and dresser. Dallas checked the closet. Nothing. They switched place, Gladskee at the closet, and Dally at the dresser. He opened the top drawer.

"Hey officer, I think I found _something_," Dallas said pulling out a box and setting it on the bed.

The cop came over and watched as the seventeen-year-old carefully open the box. Inside were knives, all kinds of knives. Carefully, the officer picked up a butcher knife. "This was the weapon used for the triple homicide."

"You know there's one thing I hate almost as much as bad people..." the two men slowly turned around at the evil sound. Behind them stood a pale Kitten Curtis, holding a machete.

"Kitten Curtis..." the officer began, shaking. Dallas started walking backwards towards the window. "You are under arrest..." the cop moved toward her taking slow breathe's, and trying to get the handcuffs out of his back pocket with the hand that was not handling the knife.

Kitten raised the machete over her head and Dallas didn't stay to find out if she chopped that guy up to pieces. He climbed out the window and started running.

He ran all the way back to the hospital, and found Darry just coming out. "_You_," the eldest Curtis snarled.

"Look man, it ain't my fault. I think your sis just chopped up that Gladskee guy."

"What the hell makes you say that?" Darry growled, and Soda quickly grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. Like _that's_ gonna stop him.

"Well we was lookin' for her, and then out of nowhere she comes up behind us with this big ass knife. I didn't stick around to watch what she planned to do with it, I bolted my ass out of there."

"Shut yer trap!" Darry yelled, and Soda pushed him to the pick-up as he added a string of curses.

The Curtis's got home, exhausted, and upset. Walking into the house, the youngest boy screamed, and the two other's had their breathe caught in their throats.

There right in front of their eyes was their sister, playing in a pool of blood, that once belonged to the man trying to arrest her. His body was hanging over the couch, and his head had rolled and stopped just in front of Darry's bedroom door.

* * *

Okay, I don't know if it was good, but I hope. Sorry for the bit of gore at the end. And sorry it was short. Okay tell me what you thought of that chapter. 

**Ale Curtis-Carter:** Thank you thank you, hope you liked it.  
**Basket Case89:** Yeah, Kitty _is_ a bit out of the head. Johnny'll be fine, but some other characters wont...well hope you liked it!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Well I did sorta take your cop idea. Hope you have some creative luck with Bloodstained. I find it good to re-read something I'm stuck on. Well hope you liked it.  
**oOoRikku4EveroOo:** Well Kitty didn't get arrested, or killed. But no one's saying she won't someday.  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** Darry and the Darkside lol. Makes me think of Star Wars. Hope you liked it.  
**Amelia Liddell**:The best? Aw thanks. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**horrorpop:** I love my big words! I just spent twenty bucks on The Highly Selective Thesaurus for the Extraordinarily Literate to accompany my Dictionary of the same title. Lots of big words! Well hope you liked it!  
**nighttime writer:** Good, don't want to scare you, to much lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**MirokuNekoChan:** Yeah took me awhile to update lol. Well hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait! But here's Chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16  
3rd Person

* * *

"K-kitty..w-what did you do-o?" Darry, shaking at his knees, managed to stutter out.

The girl looked over her shoulder, at her brothers and smiled at them, then turned back to her current amusement.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," the two youngest Curtis said at the same time and raced to separate garbage cans.

Darry didn't know what to do. Call the cops? This was his sister though!

"Darry," the girl raised to her feet, from her knees down she was covered in blood, as well as her hands. "He wanted to take me away. You don't want me to go away...do you?"

"Kitty, you killed him! You killed all those people!" He screamed, sending the girl into a cringe.

"They deserved it."

"No they didn't, ain't no one deserves to die, 'cept killers!" He realized he had just basically told her, she deserved to die.

"Want to play?" she asked, not even registering what he said, or maybe ignoring it?

"Man, Dally sure is scared, it's kind of fun-" the joker of the group, Two-Bit Mathews, walked into the house, laughing over how the toughest of the gang was so scared that he had gone into one of the most dangerous moods he had ever been.

Darry, who was the only Curtis able to move (being as Soda and Pony were doing their business in the bathroom and kitchen sink and Kitten was playing in a pool of blood), stared at him. To say that the eighteen-year-old looked as if he had just seen a ghost, would be the understatement of the year. Quickly, Mathews turned around and headed for his house. Darry feared the worst and ran after him.

"Two-Bit! Where are you going?" He quickly caught up to the boy on the next block.

"To **CALL THE COP**!" Two-Bit yelled, his voice cracking, and his hands shaking.

"Two-Bit don't!" Darry ordered. He loved his sister, and he promised his parents he would take care of her when they died. Sending her to death row isn't his idea of taking care of her.

"**_Don't_**? What do you mean_** don't**? _There is a dead cop in your living room, and your sister is playing in his blood like a pig in mud!" He lowered his voice so others wouldn't.

"I know...just...they'll kill her."

"Exactly!" the teenager turned around and kept on running. Darry, walked back towards his house, Pony and Soda ran out of it.

"What?" he looked at them.

"I ain't going in there, I'm goin' to stay with Steve or Two-Bit. Even Dally, hell we ain't stayin' in there!" Soda yelled, and grabbed Pony running towards his best friend's house. Darry would stop them, but everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams. He slowly walked back into the house.

"_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black._"

He sat down on the armchair, tears coming out of his eyes as he picked up the phone next to him, he didn't even listen to the song his sister was singing. He knew what he had to do, he had to call the police.

"_She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back._"

"Tulsa Police, what's your emergency?" a voice picked up.

"There's a dead man in my house, my sister killed him," Darry replied, knowing he sounded crazy.

"_She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe._"

"Excuse me, sir?" the woman on the other end didn't believe him, he didn't expect she would.

"There was an officer who came to arrest my sister, Kitten Curtis. She killed him!" Tears were bursting out of his eyes.

"Oh...may I have your address sir?"

"_She cannot cry, cry, cry._"

He gave to her, his voice shaking.

"Stay on the line sir, help is on the way."

"_That's why she begs, begs, begs._"

Darry closed his eyes, a headache coming on. He didn't even realize, he would never open them again.

"_She begs to die, **die**, **DIE**!_"

* * *

Well...did you like it? I'm not sure if it's good. It's a bold and hard step for me. I hope you guys like it! Boy do I have a sick mind... 

**Thanks for Chapter 15 reviews:**

**TheAngryPrincess13:** Curtis's shouldn't be messed with, especially this one lol. I love Star Wars. I have a shirt that says "I Went To The Dorkside" hahaha lol.  
**Miru Amai:** Well she definitely did kill someone, it was hard for me to do lol. Hope you liked it!  
**oOoRikku4EveroOo:** You can say that again lol. Hope you liked it.  
**Ale Curtis-Carter: **Hope you liked it.  
**horrorpop:** Now she killed her brother too. : (. We'll miss him. Hope you liked it though.  
**Basket Case89:** I don't think I can kill Dally or Soda, maybe Dally, but not Soda lol, j/k. I don't think many more characters will die...hope you liked it anyway! lol.  
**Tehsylvania:** If I had a sister like Kitty, I would do exactly what Soda and Pony did, run for my life.  
**MirokuNekoChan:** Cocky people are always killed.  
**Emily:** For you I have put in the Miss Mary Mack song lol. Some of my friends like it and others find it really scary lol. Hope you liked it.  
**Two-BitGortez:** Hope you liked it!  
**AlyAlf:** Kitty is scary, I'm scared of her lol and I made her up. I'm happy I scared you lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** 4:30! Woooooow! That's early! Hope liked it!

Okay going to clean my room and watch Scooby Doo movies. Scooby Dooby Dooo!

Toodles!


	17. Chapter 17 : No One Mourns The Wicked

Okay I know I have not updated in like one hundred seven billion years, and I am soooo sorry. I will give you my reasons, so if you would just lower those pitchforks for a second, I shall explain my absence.

Reason 1: I broke my arm. It is really hard to type with this cast on, I'm supposed to be getting it off in like four days and I've had it since like August. I broke it playing Red Rover of all things!  
Reason 2: School started, and I moved to a new school, so I've just been trying to adjust and get some friends and all. It's just so crazy. **BUT** I'm back to finish up my stories, and since it's Friday and it's so going to rain so I'm not going to go to my friend's Field Hockey game (GO EMILY!) But instead write for you my lovely's!

Alright you lovely people, this is the **last chapter**. I'm so excited to finish it, and hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 17  
3rd Person

* * *

The cops had arrived at the Curtis residence eight minutes after Darry was murdered. They found Kitten standing there with the knife which she had used to stab him through the heart, watching the blood flow. When Kitty saw the cops, she charged at them, only seeing them as more blood. One man shot her in the leg to bring her down, and two others tackled her to her back forcing the knife from her, and putting her in hand cuffs. Pony and Soda watched it all through tears they were no longer holding back. Their oldest brother was dead, and their older sister was being taken away. A social worker took them to the side, to talk about where they would live from now on. Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny just stood on the side, watching it all, taking it in. Sure they had all seen Dally, and Two-Bit arrested many times before, but nothing like this. The cops hauled Kitty to the cop car, repeating her rights. She didn't speak a word, but when she saw the boys she once knew as her brother's friends standing there, she looked them in the eyes. All she wanted to do was to protect them, to show them love in her own way. They all shuddered seeing her, drenched in blood both fresh and dried, staring at them with those cold, dead, eyes. She put in the cop car, and the cops went over to her little brothers. 

"Where will we be able to reach you?" A cop in his late forties asked.

"They'll be staying at my house," Two-Bit Mathews mother smiled at them.

The cop nodded and both he and the social worker went to talk with her. Until the trial was over, they would be staying with Mrs. Mathews.

The trial was two months after Kitty's last killing of her own brother. Many people had attended, for her case was hot headlines for the media everywhere. Pony and Soda were both called to the stand, as was Dallas Winston, Buck Merrill, and various others. The last one called to the stand was Kitten Marie Curtis.

After many questions, Kitty didn't even deny being there, or doing such things. 'Why did you do it?' was the last questions. Kitty decided to take her time in answering, looking at each member of the audience she had gathered.

"I did it to show my love, and all those people were getting in the way of loving them. They deserved to die, to be in hell burning slowly, but with no more blood left. They were obstacles, i just knocked them off course."

It didn't take the jury long to figure out her verdict. _Guilty_.

* * *

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Kitten Curtis was put to death seven months after her trial. Many people wanted to see, but her brothers nor their friends bothered to even amuse the idea. She was already gone and nothing but a horrible and wicked memory in their mind.  
Soda and Pony went to live with foster parents on the same block as Johnny Cade. The two boys and their four friends stick together like glue.  
Darrel Curtis was given the best funeral they could afford. Everyone chipped in, even Mrs. Mathews and Dallas. There was much grieving and mourning, and utterly depressing sadness. But no crying, for they knew he was in a better place with his parents.  
The Curtis sister did not get a funeral, but did get a burial. On her tombstone it simply reads "Kitten Curtis 1948 - 1966".  
Kitten Curtis has become a legend in all of Tulsa, even spreading to other Oklahoma cities. People swear the old Curtis house is haunted, and no one dares to go in it. Not even it's former residence. For it's legend that at the dark of night, if you listen closely you can faintly hear a girl singing.  
"_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black. She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back..."_

* * *

Well there it is!Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! 

**My Last Thank-You's for Blood Stained Tears:**

**TheAngryPrincess13:** Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait.  
**Miru Amai:** I'm so glad you love it! Hope you liked how I wrapped it up!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Yes it's sad, but Darry's gone. Originally I was going to have her kill everyone but Sodapop. But I like how it turned out better.  
**Ale Curtis-Carter:** Hope you liked it.  
**Basket Case89:** I miss Darry too lol. Hope you liked!  
**m-fashion:** Aww I don't want to scare you too much...okay well I do lol. Hope you liked.  
**nighttimewriter:** Dally will protect you for sure! Lol. Hope you enjoyed: )  
**AlyAlf:** And everyone I know says I can't scare a fly, hmmph! Lol, hope you liked reading it.  
**Emma/Hermione#1Fan:** Viruses stinky lol. Kitty killed Darry because he was trying to get her away and stop her. Which in Kitty's little mind is not very good. Hope you enjoyed.  
**MirokuNekoChan:** Hope you liked it!  
**oOoRikku4EveroOo:** Hope you liked the ending!  
**raveangel33:** Sorry it was a little to..gory with the head thingy lol. I can picture things in my mind when I read too, and trust me, it's not a very nice thing lol. I wrote this story because a lot of people complain about how Curtis sister fics are all the same (since most are) and I decided I'll write one that's so different, it'll never have been done before, and voila! Lol, hope you enjoyed it though.  
**MadisonMohawksJD : **Hope you liked it!  
**angel x k ii zz:** Well I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked how I ended it, I'm so bad at endings: )  
**ssssxxxx:** I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked how it ended.

Alrighty, well that's it folks! Please review and tell me how you liked the ending. I loved writing this story, it was fun lol. **T**o**o**d**l**e**s**!

' N0 0NE M0URNS THE WICKED '


End file.
